Guilty
by wwe4everever
Summary: Set some time after the summer finale Lunar Eclipse. Things couldn't be more perfect for Ethan and his relationship with Danny but he soon starts to feel guilty because Danny's knows everything about him but who he really is. He starts to struggle with the decision if he should tell him the truth or not and when he finally does he fears that he's lost Danny forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Monday morning**

Ethan was going through his locker when his brother walked up next to him. "Hey?"

"What's going on with you?" Aidan asked. "Are you still thinking about telling him the truth about what you are?"

"Yeah." Ethan said not looking over at him.

"It's going to end bad if you tell him." Aidan said.

"You don't understand." Ethan replied looking over at him. "She knows everything about you so you don't have to feel guilty. Everyday I wake up it's all I think about. I know almost everything important about him and I'm tired of lying to him."

Aidan shook his head. "You're going to lose him if you say anything and you've given up so much just to be with him, I don't want you to lose him."

"This is my decision and I don't want to keep this from him anymore." Ethan said closing his locker. "The next time I see him, I'm going to tell him everything and pray to god that he won't throw me out of his life." Closing his locker he sighed. "I'll see you later." He said walking off.

Aidan couldn't help but feel bad for his brother and he hated to see him upset like this.

**...**

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked. She was sitting with Danny in the library. First period didn't start for a while so they were just killing time.

"He's been acting weird for the past few days and I can't help but get the feeling that there is something he's not telling me." Danny said. "When we're alone he's seems distant and when I ask him about it he always says nothing, I mean is there something I don't know."

Lydia felt bad because she knew what Danny was talking about. "Maybe it's just something for school that he's having trouble with."

Danny looked back down at the book. "Yeah maybe."

Lydia suddenly realized that Danny was the only one who didn't know the whole truth about what really goes on in Beacon Hills. Maybe it's about time he finds out.

**Second period**

Lydia walked into the classroom and spotted Ethan near the back. She went over and sat next to him. "Hey you got a minute?"

"Sure." Said Ethan.

"I know it's none of my business but I think you should tell Danny the truth. We talked earlier and he says you've been distant with him and he feels that there is something you're not telling him."

Ethan sighed. "I've been going back and forth on weather to tell him or not. I just don't want him to hate me or even worse be afraid of me but I knew that this day was coming so I just have to suck it up and tell him the truth. Hopefully things will still be okay between us and I won't have to feel bad about keeping this from him."

Lydia smiled. "You really do care about him, don't you?"

Ethan looked down. "I love him and I don't want to lose him."

"You're not going to lose him." Lydia said. "Danny has been through a lot in the past few months but he's strong and he'll be able to move past what you are because he loves you."

Ethan smiled. "Thanks Lydia." He said just as the teacher walked in. He then decided that the time was right, he had to tell Danny. So when he found Danny sitting alone in the lunchroom he went over to him. "Hey, why are you sitting alone?"

Danny shrugged. "Just wanted to be alone but I'm glad that you're here because I was wondering if we could talk."

Ethan nodded. "I needed to talk to you too but not here."

"Well I'm finish eating if you want to go somewhere and talk." Danny said.

"Okay." Ethan said and after Danny threw away his food they left the lunchroom.

**In the locker room.**

"Okay I know I've been a little distracted lately but it's because there is something I have been keeping from you."

"Should I be worried I mean is it bad?" Danny said starting to rub his arms.

For the past few weeks Ethan started to notice that he does that when he gets nervous. It kind of reminded him of their first time together, how nervous Danny was. "Okay I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. There are things that you don't know about Beacon Hills. Things you've only heard about in nightmares and books." He looked down. "Um Danny I'm not all human, I'm a werewolf."

"A what?" Danny smiled. "Come on Ethan just tell me the truth." When Ethan looked back at him he saw that he looked like he was on the verge of crying. "You're serious?"

Ethan nodded. "I'm very serious and if you don't believe me I will prove it."

Danny watched as his boyfriends eyes slowly turned red and was speechless. They turned back to the normal color but Danny still couldn't look away. A few minutes have passed since either of them said anything.

"Say something Danny." Ethan said.

"I don't know what to say here Ethan." Danny said. "You just told me that you are a werewolf, what am I suppose to say after that?"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know but it's still me Danny." He started to get even more worried when Danny wouldn't say anything. "Danny?"

"Is your brother one too?" Danny said looking down at his feet.

"Yeah." Ethan said.

"I can't believe you've been lying to me." Danny said looking over at him. "All this time I thought I knew you but I guess I don't."

"Danny you do know me." Ethan said.

Danny just shook his head. "I have to go." He said getting up, grabbing his book bag and headed to the door.

Ethan went after him. "Danny please just listen to me."

"I don't need to hear anything else!" Danny yelled. "Stay away from me." With that he left Ethan standing there.

Ethan went back over to the bench and say down. Burying his face in his hands he sighed. "Are you here to say I told you so?"

"No." Aidan said walking over to hid brother and sitting down across from him. "I came over here to see if you were okay."

"Do you think he will ever speak to me again?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"Of course he will, just give him some time alone to think about everything." But even Aidan didn't know what to think.

Ethan rested his head against the lockers. "I knew that I was going to lose him."

"Ethan stop." Aidan said. "You're not going to lose anyone."

"You didn't see the look on face." Ethan replied to his brother. "I did and now he's never going to talk to me again." Getting up all he wanted was for the day to be over. Grabbing his book bag he stood up. "I just need to get out of here." He headed out the locker room before leaving the school yard.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny had spent the entire night night on his computer. It was six in the morning and had no desire to go to school. Ethan and Lydia had been calling him all night and he got tired and turned off his phone. His parents were gone so he was alone and he liked it when he was.

Ethan wasn't surprised when Danny didn't show up for school. "So he hasn't answered your calls either?"

Lydia sighed. "No and I've been calling him since he left yesterday. He must be pretty freaked out about all of this."

"I don't blame him." Ethan leans against the lockers next to Lydia.

"Do you regret telling him the truth?" Lydia asked closing her locker.

"No, it feels like a huge weight has lifted off my shoulders." Ethan walked off with Lydia. "But now he won't talk to me."

"Okay if it will make you feel better I will go talk to him after school." Lydia said. "That is if he will let me in."

Ethan stopped her by grabbing his arm. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Well would you after you heard something like that?" Lydia asked. "I will talk to him and then I'll talk to you, okay."

Ethan nodded. "Alright."

"I'll see you later." Lydia said walking off.

"Come on Danny, don't do this to me." Ethan said to himself as he headed to his class.

**Later that day**

**Lunchroom**

"So what are you going to do about Danny?" Aidan asked his brother. They were in the lunchroom.

"There is nothing I can do." Ethan was playing with his food.

Aidan groaned. "You have to do something Ethan. I mean you two really do make the perfect couple."

"What part of I can't do anything don't you understand!" Ethan looked around when a few other kids looked his way. "What the hell are you staring at!" He snapped.

"Okay, I know you're upset but you have to stop going off on people." Aidan said smiling.

"Shut up." Ethan buried his face in his hands. "I hate this, he's the only reason I decided to stay in this godforsaken place and It just sucks that he won't talk to me."

Aidan nodded. "I know how you feel."

"No you don't and stop saying that you do!" Ethan yelled again, drawing more eyes on him. "Just leave me alone alright." He left his tray on the table and walked off.

Aidan just groaned but smiled when he saw Lydia heading his way. He moved his bag from the seat next to him just as she sat down. "So how was your day?"

"Better then Ethan's." Lydia said. "I feel so bad for him."

"I seriously think he's going to snap on someone." Aidan shook his head. "I guess I have to keep and eye on him until everything works out."

"Do you really think it will?" Lydia asked. "I mean Danny's whole life has been changed."

"So has Ethan's." Aidan replied. "I mean we've given up everything for love."

"Yeah but he doesn't know that." Lydia told him. "All he knows is that the guy he fell in love with is a werewolf. He's probably freaked, confused and don't know what to think anymore. I'm going to talk to him after school and see where his head is."

"Well good luck with that." Aidan replied.

Lydia smiled. "Thanks."

**...**

Ethan sat down in the near empty stairwell and pulled out his phone. He dialed Danny's number and put the phone to his ear, the phone just rung and rung. He sighed. "Come on Danny, answer your phone." It went to voice mail so Ethan left a message. "Danny I know you're freaked and maybe scared of me now but you don't have to be. It's still me and I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you Danny and I just need you to talk to me, please. I'm so sorry for keeping this from you and I just...I need you Danny, please." The phone beep and he hung up. The bell started ringing but he just sat there as students ran by him, trying to get to class. He sat there for a while, just leaning his head back against the wall.

**...**

Danny just sat there staring at his phone. He didn't know why he turned it back on but as soon as he did he got a call from Ethan, he didn't answer it. Getting up he started to head downstairs but his phone beeped. Looking down at it he saw he had a voice message. He wanted to reach for his phone but something stopped him from doing it, so he didn't listen to it.

**After school**

Danny was sitting on his bed staring down at his phone that was sitting in front of him. He had been sitting there for about ten minutes trying to bring himself to listen to it. He started rubbing his arms and legs. "Come on Danny just listen to it, it's not going to kill you." He was interrupted by the doorbell so he went to answer it. Reaching out to open it he paused. "Who is it?"

"Lydia." She said.

Danny sighed before opening the door. "What are you doing here?" He said walking away.

Lydia came in and closed the door behind her. "Well you didn't come to school and you haven't been answering my calls so I had to make sure that you were okay, are you?"

"I guess." Danny sat on the arm of the couch. "Wait did you know about Ethan already?"

"Um don't be mad but I've kind of known for a while." Lydia said walking over to him.

"And it doesn't freak you out knowing your dating a werewolf?" Danny asked.

"No because I know that Aidan will never hurt me." Lydia sat on the couch. "Trust me when I say that there are scarier things out there."

Danny moved off the arm of the couch and sat next to Lydia. "I was looking up stuff about werewolfs last night because I couldn't get sleep."

"You must still be a little freaked out." Lydia sighed. "I was too when I first found out but I was able to get pass it. It will take some time but you will too. Ethan loves you and he would never hurt you. He wanted to tell you but he was afraid you would leave him. After everything you two have been through you're really going to walk away from him?"

Danny laid his head back and rubbed his legs. "This is all so crazy and I don't know if I can handle it."

"What does that mean?" Lydia asked.

Danny looked over at her and sighed. "You said you came over to make sure I was okay and I am. Right now I just want to be alone so can you please go."

"Fine." Lydia said getting up. "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well if you do I'll see you there but if you don't please call me." Lydia said.

Danny smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'll do that." He walked her to the door then went back up too his room. Sitting on his bed he picked up his phone and decided to listen to Ethan's voice mail.

**A/N Thanks for reading my update and I'll have the next one up soon, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days later**

**Tuesday**

After missing nearly a week of school Danny finally decided to go. He was getting dressed when someone knocked on his door. Opening the door he found Lydia smiling at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were going to school so I thought you'd like come company, your folks let me in." Lydia said walking into the room and sitting on the bed. "So you look nervous?"

Danny looked back towards the mirror. "Is it that obvious?"

Lydia nodded. "You don't have to be nervous. What are you going to do if you see Ethan?"

"Honestly I really don't want to see him." Danny grabbed his shoes and sat next to Lydia. "I'm just tired of sitting in my room and watching daytime television. I just can't believe he's been keeping this from me." He looked over at Lydia. "Is there anything else I should know that I don't?"

Lydia looked away from Danny. "Well there is one thing that Jackson never told you before he left." She sighed. "He was one too."

"You're lying." Danny replied and Lydia only shook her head. "I can't believe this. All you guys are my so called friends and you're keeping stuff from me."

"No one wanted you to get hurt Danny." Replied Lydia. "We were all only trying to keep you safe. This is a dangerous lifestyle and Ethan has given up so much to be with you. Just talk to him and I promise that you won't regret it. Maybe he can tell you himself better then I can."

Danny buried his face in his hands. "This is all so freaking frustrating it's making my head hurt."

"Come on." Lydia said getting up. "We're going to be late for school."

Danny handed her the keys. "I'll meet you outside in a minute." He sat there for a few minutes before grabbing his bag, jacket and left the house.

**...**

Ethan was going through his locker when his brother walked up next to him. "Go away Aidan."

Aidan sighed and leans on the lockers. "Come on you've been giving me the silent treatment for a few days now."

"I don't care." Ethan replied. "I just want to be alone." Suddenly a familiar scent of Danny. "He's here." He looked down the hall and saw Danny and Lydia heading his way and he couldn't take his eyes off of him. The closer Danny got to him the more he wanted to run up to him but a hand on his arm made him stop. He looked back at his brother. "Let me go."

"You're only going to make things worse by rushing him." Aidan let go of his arm. "Just give him some time and he'll come to you when he's ready."

Ethan watched as Danny walked pass him with his head down. "He won't even look at me." Grabbing his books he closed his locker and walked off.

"Ethan wait up!" Aidan yelled going after him.

"Just leave me alone!" Ethan yelled still walking.

So Aidan didn't follow his brother, he turned and headed to his own class.

**...**

"Well he sounded upset." Lydia said, referring to Ethan's outburst they just heard.

"So you knew Jackson was a werewolf and you still dated him?" Danny asked ignoring the words she had just said. "Why?"

"Because I loved him and nothing else mattered to me." Lydia told him. "I know you love Ethan and it shouldn't matter to you either. Ethan's been through a lot both good and bad but he wouldn't hurt you if that's what you're afraid of."

"I don't know." Danny said. "I know he loves but this whole werewolf thing freaks me out."

"So you don't think you'll be able to accept Ethan?" Lydia asked.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know, I just need some time to myself."

"Well if you need anything you know you can talk to me right?" Said Lydia.

Danny smiled. "Thanks Lydia."

**...**

As the day went on Danny really thought he was going to make it through without seeing Ethan but then he remembered he had last period with him. So instead of sitting in the back with Ethan he sat in the very front row. Seconds later the room started to fill with students and last to come in was Ethan. He kept his eyes down but he could still feel Ethan eying him as he made his way to the back of the classroom.

"Alright guys." Ms. Sandy said coming into the room. She stopped when she saw Danny in the front row with his head down, Ethan was in the back. As long as those two have been in her class she noticed they always sat together. "Mr. Mahealani, is everything okay?"

"Huh." Danny said looking up at her. "Oh everything is fine."

"I though you'd be working with Ethan like always?" Ms. Sandy said.

Danny sighed. "Is it okay if I work alone for a while?"

Ms. Sandy looked back at Ethan who simply nodded. "Well I guess that would be okay." She started going through paper on her desk.

Danny looked up from his desk when a book was placed on the edge of his desk. He had forgot that Ethan had his book. "Thanks." He said silently.

"You're welcome." Ethan said before going back to his desk.

Danny sighed and opened his book. A folded piece of paper was there. He looked back at Ethan for a moment before picking up the piece of paper he just looked at it. He ended up just sticking it in his back pocket. He couldn't stop thinking about Ethan though. Just having him close by made him nervous.

Time seemed like it was going by so slow. Maybe it was because he's been staring at the clock for about ten minutes. He still felt Ethan's eyes on him though.

Ethan has been watching Danny and listening in as he mumbled to himself. All he wanted to do was have a chance to explain himself or even just talk to him but he didn't want to push Danny even further away so he decided to give him space. Getting up he walked over to Danny. "Hey Danny um I left something in your book and I need it back."

"You mean the folded piece of paper?" Danny asked and Ethan nodded. He pulled it out of his pocket. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Ethan took the note from Danny and disposed of it before going back to his seat.

Danny tried not to let it bother him but the note made him curious. So when class was over he waited at his desk until everyone left. Getting up he went over to the can and took it out before leaving the classroom.

**...**

Danny was driving Lydia home, that note rested in his pocket.

"So he didn't say anything before he left?" Lydia asked.

Danny shook his head. "No just left the classroom. He somehow looked defeated and I felt bad."

"You won't talk to him so I can see why." Lydia said. "He probably feels like he's lost you for good and it scares him."

"Can we not talk about Ethan anymore?" Danny said keeping his eyes ahead of him.

After dropping Lydia off Danny went home. He was sitting in his driveway reading the note that Ethan had wrote. Between the message and the note Ethan left him he didn't know what to feel or think. Lydia was right about one thing though, he did love Ethan with all his heart.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**12:49 In the morning  
**

Danny was lying awake in his bedroom. He had been staring off into space for hours. He looked towards his window when he heard a motorcycle pull up but just sat there. His picked up his phone when it rang and saw it was Ethan. He wanted to answer it but couldn't bring himself to answer it. Sitting up on his bed he reached out and picked up his phone. Clicking the talk button he held it too his ear but didn't say anything. He could hear Ethan breathing on the other end.

Ethan waited for Danny to speak but he didn't so he spoke first. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I don't know what to say here Ethan." Danny rubbed his face and sighed.

"Well can you come down?" Ethan asks getting off his bike. "I just want to talk to you, please."

Danny sighed. "Okay just give me a minute." He hung up the phone and just sat there thinking about what to do next.

Ethan stood patiently but nervously by his bike and waited. A few minutes had passed and he feared that Danny wouldn't come but sure enough the door opened and Danny walked out. He stayed where he was though, afraid that if he got to close to Danny he would run off and he didn't want that. "Hey."

"Hey." It was cold and windy so he had his jacket wrapped tightly around him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Ethan could hear Danny's heartbeat slightly speed up as he rubbed his arms. "You don't have to be afraid of me Danny."

"I'm not." Danny lies, truth is that he was a little scared.

Ethan knew he was lying but he didn't say anything. "What do you want to know, ask anything."

Danny sat down on the steps and honestly had a million questions to ask Ethan. "Why did you decide to tell me the truth about what you are?"

"I loved you and I couldn't lie to you anymore." Ethan says. "Every time I was out with my brother all I could think about was you. I felt guilty that I knew every little thing about you and you didn't know the biggest thing about me. I wanted you to know the real me and accept me for who I am."

After hesitating a minute Danny looked over at Ethan. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

Ethan sighs. "I've mad many mistakes that I'm not proud of but that's all behind me now. Everything changed when I saw you in the library. I heard your heartbeat before I even saw your face. Even then there was something about you that made me feel human. As time passed my feelings for you grew and I guess when you ended up in the hospital I realized that I was in love you. From that day on all I wanted was to be with you and nothing else seemed to matter to me. You're everything to me and I'm so sorry for keeping it from you for this long. I just wish you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Danny?" A voice called out from behind him him.

Danny looked behind him and saw his dad standing in the doorway. "Dad?" He said getting up.

"Do you know what time it is?" Dale says then looked over at the kid near the bike on his front lawn. "Who is this?"

"Um this is Ethan, he's a friend from school." Danny says.

"Does he not realize what time it is?" Dale said. "Danny in the house now."

Danny looked over at Ethan before sighing and going inside. He stood by the door and waited for his dad to come in behind him. "Dad?"

Dale looked back at his son before backing into the house and closing the door. "What were you doing out there with that kid?"

"We were just talking dad." Danny said rubbing his arms. "I couldn't sleep and I'm sorry it won't happen again."

Dale sighed. "Alright well get some sleep because you have school tomorrow."

"Alright." Danny followed his dad upstairs and they went their separate ways. Danny was also able to fall asleep, feeling somewhat better but he still wasn't sure about Ethan.

**...**

When Ethan got back home his brother was sitting on the couch watching TV. "What are you doing up?" He went over and sat next to him.

"Waiting for you." Aidan says. "So how did it go with Danny?"

"Well he talked to me so I guess that's a start." Ethan says. "I told him everything that I was feeling and hopefully he gives me another chance. I could tell that he was still a little nervous and afraid to be around me though. I don't know if he will be able to accept the whole wolf thing but we'll see. I would give anything to just be normal so I could be with him and be happy."

"You don't mean that." Aidan says.

"I really do." Ethan says smiling. "I would give up anything just to be with him." He buried his face in his hands and groaned. "You should have seen his dad dude, that guy is freaking scary. He showed up so we had to call it a night. Who knows maybe this will be a new start for us." He stood up and stretched. "Well it's pass one so I'm going to go to sleep."

"Night." Aidan says watching him go. He hoped that everything would work out between him Danny.

**...**

Early the next morning Danny was sitting on the edge of his bed starting at the floor when there was a knock at his door. He looked up and saw his dad. "Hey dad."

"Hey." Says Dale. "So that kid last night, was that the kid you've been going on and on about, the one you wouldn't let us meet?"

Danny smiled and nodded."Yeah that was him."

"What happened between you two?" Dale says. "A few weeks ago you were so happy, what changed?"

"Something happened and I don't think I can look past it." Danny sat up. "I love more then anything but he lied to me and I just don't know what to do now."

"Do you want to be with him?" His dad asks.

Danny nods. "Of course I do but-"

"Nothing else should matter then." His dad said. "I have to get ready for work so I will see you later."

"Bye dad." Danny said then gathered some clothes and headed to the bathroom. After showering he got dressed and headed downstairs. A few minutes later he was joined by his mom. "Morning."

"Morning." She says. "I heard about your little conversation last night."

Danny sighed. "We were just talking mom. Trying to work out our relationship issues."

She says. "Well when am I going to meet him?"

"When or if we even get back together then you'll meet him." Danny started playing in his bowl of cereal. "As of now I still don't know what I'm going to do. So when I see him were going to talk."

"Well I never seen you so happy the past few months so I hope everything works out." She said going over to him and kissing him on the head. "Love you baby."

"Love you too." Danny spent about thirty minutes eating that one bowl of cereal. Nervous about what was going to happen once he gets to school.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny was sitting in his car in the school parking lot. He had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes just thinking about last night. He jump when he heard tapping on the passengers side window. Lydia was standing on the other side smiling at him so he unlocked the door.

"Why are you sitting out here alone?" Lydia says getting into the car.

"Just thinking." Danny replied.

"About Ethan?" Lydia says. "Aidan told me that he went over to your house last night."

"Yeah." Danny says. "We talked for a while before my dad showed up and he had to leave."

Lydia pulled out her phone. "What did he talk to you about?"

"He was just saying that he was sorry he lied and that he really did love me." Said Danny.

"And what do you want?" Lydia asked. "Do you love him and want to be with him?"

"I do." Danny says looking over at her. "He's the first guy that I felt like I can trust. Someone that I could tell anything to and I felt safe with him."

"Does him being what he is change all that?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know." Danny says. "It felt good to talk to him though, I really missed him."

"According to Aidan he misses you too." Lydia lowered her phone. "So are you going to talk to him again today?"

"I was thinking about it." Danny reached into the back and grabbed his book bag. "I'm still a little nervous though."

"Well I hope everything goes well." Said Lydia. "Come on." She said getting out of the car.

Danny sat there a few more seconds but looked up when his door opened. "Lydia?"

"Come on." Lydia replied. "The longer you wait the harder it Will be."

Danny sighed but got out of his car. Shutting the door he and Lydia headed into the school.

**...**

A few minutes later Ethan and Aidan pulled up into their usual parking spot. Ethan removed his helmet and sat there. "Hey will you stop talking to Lydia about my situation with Danny?"

Aidan removed his helmet as well. "I didn't think that it was a big deal."

"Well it is to me alright." Ethan stood and got off his bike. "Just stop talking to her about me."

"Okay, sorry." Replied Aidan. "So are you going to talk to him?"

"If he'll let me." Replied Ethan. "I kind of caught him off guard last night and I don't want to do that again. I make him nervous though and I hope he knows that I would never hurt him."

"He knows that." Aidan said getting off his bike. They headed inside.

When Ethan got inside he left his brothers side and wanted to find Danny but first period was about to start so he just went to class. Even there he couldn't stop thinking about Danny. He was sitting in the back of the classroom on his cell phone. His hand hovering over the send button that would send a text message to Danny. Shaking his head he clicked the end button just as he received a text from Danny and it simply read. 'Do you want to talk during lunch?' Ethan found himself smiling as he replied.

**...**

Danny was pretending to read his book when he felt a jolt of vibration on his lap. It was a text from Ethan that read, Yes. He was still nervous but he felt that it was time for them to talk things out with no interruptions. Sticking his phone back into his pocket he went back to his book. His phone vibrated again and he pulled it out. It was Lydia and it read; what did he say?' After texting her back yes he put it back in his pocket and continued reading.

**...**

By the time lunch rolled Danny was a nervous wreck. Since the classrooms were always open during lunch period Danny remained in his second period class and waited for Ethan. His leg shook uncontrollably as he tapped his fingers on the desk. That all stopped when Ethan appears at the door. "Hi."

"Hey." Replied Ethan coming into the room. He removed his bag, turned a desk around to face Danny before sitting down. "I'm sorry about my dad. Sometimes he can be a little overprotective."

"He's your dad so I can understand why he feels that way." Replied Ethan. "It's okay though."

Danny nodded. "So um where do we start exactly?"

"I basically told you everything last night." Ethan says. "It's all on you now."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"You decided where we go from here." Ethan says. "I want to be with you more than anything but if that's not what you want I'll accept that and let you be."

Danny started biting his bottom lip. "I don't know but I do love you and I don't want to lose you or what we have."

"Okay then how about we start over." Said Ethan. "Go back to being friends and whatever happens, happens."

Danny smiled. "Okay."

Just seeing Danny's smile made him smile as well. "I didn't think I was ever going to see you smile again." He sat back. "Well we still have plenty of time before third period so do you want to go to lunch?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah sure." He stood up, gathered his stuff and followed Ethan out of the classroom.

**Lunchroom**

"So he's really upset that you tell me stuff about him?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah." Replied Aidan. "He never liked it when I told his business to the whole world and I keel forgetting that." He then spotted Ethan and Danny heading their way and he smiled.

Lydia saw him and followed his gaze. "Oh my god their together." She said excitedly.

"Relax." Aidan said smiling.

"Hey guys." Ethan sat next to his brother while Danny sat next to Lydia. "What have you guys been talking about?"

"Nothing." Aidan replied looking over at Lydia who was smiling.

"So-" Lydia starts looking over at Danny. "Are you guys okay now?"

"Not completely but we will be." Ethan told her before starting to eat his food.

The four of the sat there, ate and chatted until lunch period ended. While Aidan and Lydia left the table, Ethan stayed seated with Danny. They sat there and talked until the warning bell started to ring. Ethan even walked Danny to his class before heading to his own.

**Last period**

Danny entered his last period class and as always found Ethan sitting in the back. Instead of sitting up front he walked to the back where Ethan was. "Mind if I seat?"

Ethan shook his head. "Not at all." Danny sat down next to him and Ethan couldn't stop smiling.

**...**

After school and after Ethan walked him to his car Danny headed home feeling a lot better. He saw his mom's car in the driveway so he knew that she was home. When he went inside he went right up to his room. Sitting on his bed he began taking off his shoes when his mom walked in. "Hey mom."

"Hey." She said coming into his room and sat on his bed. "How was school?"

Danny shrugged and stood up. "It was okay." Removing his shirt and jeans he pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Did you talk to your friend Ethan?" She asked.

"Yes." Replied Danny.

"And what happened?" She curiosity asked. "Is everything okay between you two?"

Danny sat next to his mother. "Their okay, I mean we're not exactly back together but we're in an okay place now."

"That's good." She says. "So does that mean I will be meeting him soon?"

Danny laughed. "I don't know about that but we'll see. I'm going to get something to eat." He said getting up and heading down to the kitchen.

**...**

"So are you in a better mood now?" Aidan asked when they got to their apartment.

Ethan smiled. "I guess so, he's willing to try again with me and that's all I can ask for." He unlocked the door and they went inside.

"Do you think we can do this?" Aidan asked going to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked following him.

"I mean this normal life." Aidan says. "We've never had a stable relationship or a school that we've committed to. We've never even stayed in one place for more then a month. Why do you think that is?"

"Because we never had a good reason to stay put, now we do." Replied Ethan. "Hey can you make me a hot pocket, I'm going to go take a leak." He said walking off.

"Gotcha." Aidan took two out of the fridge and popped them in the microwave.

Ethan stared at himself in the mirror thinking about Danny. Now that he's been given a second chance with him he was going to do everything in power to make it work because he couldn't lose Danny again.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

That following night Danny was able to fall asleep with no problem. He was going to take his rekindled relationship with Ethan slow. Before he went to sleep though he spent the entire afternoon on his computer looking up stuff about werewolves and humans. He was still confused about a lot of stuff dealing with Ethan but he put it all aside because he loved him more. Jolted awake by his alarm clock he reached up and hit the button but still didn't move from his spot. Feeling someone watching him he opened his eyes and jumped. "Jesus mom, why are you watching me sleep?"

"You just looked so peaceful." She replied. "You haven't looked this peaceful since you stopped talking to your little friend."

Danny sighed. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"I just came in." She said. "So you said that you had a fight with Ethan, may I ask why?"

Danny didn't know weather tell his mom about Ethan or not but considering how unbelievable it sounded he decided not to. "We just had a fight mom, that's all."

"So you're not going to tell me then huh?" She said smiling. "Okay then, I'll stop asking what happened between you two if you invite him over for dinner tonight."

Danny groaned and turned his head. "Mom."

"Either that or I'll keep asking." She replied. "And we both know I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

Danny knew his mother was right but he turned back to his mom. "Okay fine I'll talk to him."

"Good." His mother said. "Now get up it's after six, you don't want to be late for school." She said heading out.

"I'm up." Danny grumbled before burying his face in his pillow. He laid there for about fifteen more minutes before getting up and getting ready for school. Pulling up into a parking spot he sat there going through his cell phone. When he heard a bike close by he looked out the window and saw Ethan and Aidan getting off their bikes. He watched them until Ethan looked his way, he smiled and waved.

Ethan waved back and looked back at Aidan. "You go ahead, I'm going to talk to Danny."

Aidan smiled. "Good luck." He says walking off.

"Thanks." Ethan watched him go then headed over to Danny Just as he was getting out of his car. "Hey."

"Hi." Danny replied, leaning on his car. "How was your night?"

"It was okay." Ethan replied. "Actually I was wondering if you were free tonight, maybe we can hang out or something."

"Well I would like that but my mom actually wanted me to invite you over for dinner tonight." Danny says slowly.

"Really?" Replies Ethan. "I finally get to officially meet your parents?"

"I guess so." Said Danny. "So will you be there?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah I'll be there." After a few seconds of silence he cleared his throat. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." The two of them headed off into the school.

**...**

Lydia was looking at herself in the mirror in her locker when she spotted Aidan heading her way. "Hey you."

"Hey, what's going on?" Replied Aidan leaning next to her locker.

"Nothing, what's the latest on Ethan and Danny?"

"Danny seems to be warming up to Ethan now he knows the truth." Says Aidan. "I think they'll be okay and don't tell Ethan but I was listening in on their conversation. Danny asked Ethan over for dinner tonight."

"Wow." Replied Lydia. "I hope he can handle Danny's dad because he's pretty tough." She closed her locker and the two of them walked off.

**...**

Later that night Danny found himself anxiety wait for Ethan to arrive. He was sitting by his bedroom window when he heard a knock at his door. He looked over to see his dad. "Hey dad."

"You nervous that he won't come?" Dale asked coming into the room.

"No I'm actually more nervous about what you will say to him." Replied Danny.

Dale smiled and sat on his bed. "Don't worry I'm not going to hound him with questions. As your father I just don't want to see you get hurt again. Held up in your room, not talking or eating. Do you have any idea how worried you had your mother and you won't even tell her what happened."

"It was only a fight dad and I told her that." Replies Danny. "But he apologized and we're trying to work through it."

"You really do care about this kid don't you?" Says Dale.

Danny nodded and looked back out the window. "I love him dad."

"Well I promise that I'll be nice." Dale said getting up. He started to leave but heard a motorcycle pull up into the driveway. "Is that him?"

Before Danny had a chance to answer his dad was already heading downstairs. "Dad wait!" He yelled going after him.

Dale got to the door before his wife did and opened it just as Ethan was about to knock.

Ethan stood there a minute before clearing his throat. "Hi."

"Evening." Replied Dale. "It's Ethan, right?"

"Yes." Said Ethan. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Mahealani."

"Likewise." Dale stepped to the side. "Come on in."

Ethan stepped inside and found Danny by the staircase. "Hi Danny."

Danny smiled. "Hey."

"Well when you two are finish talking why don't you join us in the kitchen." Dale says before walking off.

Once he was out of sight Danny walks over to where Ethan stood. "Thanks for coming, my mom really wants to meet you." He sighed just as his mom walked into the room and over to them.

"Ethan." She says. "My name is Amber and it's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Ethan says smiling.

"Well come on, dinner is ready." Amber let them walk ahead of her before following them herself.

**...**

**Around ten that night**

"I'm sorry about my dad asking you all those questions about your parents." Danny says, he was outside standing by Ethan.

"It's okay." Replied Ethan. "I really didn't mind all the questions. On the bright side your mom seemed to like me and she told me how you were when everything went down."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"How you couldn't sleep and you weren't talking to anyone." Ethan said. "I'm sorry I put you through all that."

Danny shrugged. "It doesn't matter, all that is in the past now."

"I promised her that I wouldn't make you feel that way again." Ethan says. "That I wouldn't hurt you and I mean that."

Danny found himself smiling again. "I know you do Ethan and it really means a lot that you came here tonight."

"It meant a lot to me too." Replied Ethan.

Hands in his pockets Danny shifted on his feet. "I better go." He looked towards the door and saw his dad. "Bye."

"Bye." Ethan watched him until the door closed behind him and then headed home.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
